


one to one

by punkpixieprince



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-It: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, i basically just rewrote the episode to have more traditional bodyswap tropes, situational comedy, some accidental Valentine/Alec in line with the nature of the trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpixieprince/pseuds/punkpixieprince
Summary: "I can't believe this morning, I was really talking to—" Alec stops, as he rewinds everything that happened. "Oh, God.""What?" Magnus asks."I kissed Valentine."





	one to one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/gifts).



> So today is [flyingthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky)'s birthday, and this is what Reili asked me for. Happy birthday, I love you!
> 
> This is an episode re-write (from Alec's POV, so missing Clary & Izzy's scenes) of 2x12 "You Are Not Your Own". I kept most of the plot the same, or rewrote it to be similar. I just... added a lot more shenanigans, because I was disappointed at how Shadowhunters underutilized _bodyswap_ , of all tropes. Like sure, there should be angst, but where are my hilarious Alec & Valentine!Magnus interactions? 
> 
> They're here, in this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> [This fic was beta'd by the wondrous and impeccable [Pan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralisse)! Any Latin mistakes are Shadowhunters' own, however. Don't @ me. I just wrote what they said.]

Alec is not having a great morning.

Izzy finally comes home, with Sebastian Verlac in tow. Alec doesn't like him. This unsettlingly charming Englishman shows up, saves his sister, and then helps cure her addiction, all in one night? It seems too good to be true. Which, in Alec's experience, usually means it is.

Verlac also knows a suspicious amount about Azazel. And then asks to be put in the field. Yeah, right.

Izzy, of course, gets in his face about it.

"Don't treat Sebastian like the enemy just because he was able to help me," she says, crossing her arms. She thinks it intimidates him. (It does. He has no idea how she does it.)

"I'm not," Alec says. "I just don't trust him."

"He saved my life," Izzy says. "Isn't that enough?" She turns and stalks off, probably satisfied she's had the last word.

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose and tells himself he's very thankful Izzy is back to being herself.

Duncan pulls him out of his family drama with a tap on his shoulder.

"We're ready for the rest of the debrief," he says.

"Right," Alec says, shaking his head and walking back to the table. "What's happening, aside from Azazel?"

"Well, that should certainly be our first priority, shouldn't it?" Inquisitor Herondale asks, tilting her head at Alec. Alec's sure he's being evaluated. And found lacking. He stands up straighter.

"It is," he says. "We already have a team working on the south side murders, and I'll be calling… a warlock to help us with tracking."

"Magnus Bane, I presume."

"Yes." He silently dares her to say something. She simply stares at him.

"Have you heard about Valentine's current madness?" she asks. "Apparently he's claiming to be Warlock Bane."

"What?" Alec asks, baffled.

"Yes. It appears he thinks it will garner our sympathy. Or perhaps he's trying to… prey on our weaknesses." She continues staring at Alec. It's clear she blames him for this. He can't fault her for her dubious opinion of Jace after Azazel's attack, but he's so tired of everyone seeing his relationship with Magnus as a similar lack of judgement.

Alec stares back at her, refusing to break eye contact.

Duncan looks between Alec and the Inquisitor uncomfortably.

"Right. Well. Why don't you give the report, Duncan," Alec finally says.

Duncan clears his throat and looks down.

It's only nine AM and Alec's already exhausted.

*****

Defensiveness around Sebastian Verlac and the Inquisitor aside, Alec really does intend to call Magnus for help. If anyone can track a Greater Demon, it's him. And Alec doesn't think that just because Magnus is his boyfriend.

"Hey Alec," Magnus answers the phone, and Alec relaxes for the first time all morning. It's absurd, because they saw each other last night, but he's missed him.

"Hey," he says warmly, moving to a more private area. "I know you had a rough night, but I need your help tracking Azazel."

"I wish I could help, but I'm busy with a client," Magnus says. Alec frowns in confusion, even though Magnus can't see him. It might be a bad connection, but Magnus sounds… odd.

"Are you okay? You sound strange," Alec says. It's selfish to think, but Magnus is never too busy for him. Has Alec done something? Missed his birthday, or maybe the Greater Demon hurt him more than he let on?

"I had a rough night," Magnus says. "Look, I need to get back to my client. If you need a warlock, call Dorothea." And then he hangs up. Without even saying goodbye.

Alec stares at his phone.

Something is definitely wrong.

*****

Alec walks up to the loft nervous but determined. Maybe Magnus is with a big client and stressed about it, or in a bad mood, or didn't sleep well last night—there's plenty of reasons for him to not sound warm and effusive and… well, _loving_ on the phone. But what if something's wrong, really wrong? And sure, maybe Magnus is just pissed at him. Alec did ask him to summon a Greater Demon, and the demon attacked him. Maybe Magnus is sick of running errands for Alec. That... makes sense, actually.

So maybe it's not of dire importance, but. Alec wants to sort it out. He doesn't want Magnus mad at him for longer than necessary. Even if there _is_ a Greater Demon on the loose. Magnus said it himself: there will always be something. You have to make time.

So he takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. Thankfully, Magnus is home, which Alec only has a half-second to worry about before the door opens.

"Hello," Magnus says.

"What's going on?" Alec blurts out, before he can think of a better opening line.

"Nothing. Why?" Magnus says, but he sounds… upset. Alec was right. Something is up. His suspicion is confirmed when Magnus doesn't lean in for a hello kiss.

"It's just…" Alec walks in the apartment, trying to find the right words. "You were acting strange on the phone just now. Terse."

"I told you," Magnus says, shutting the door. "I'm busy."

"Right. It's just, uh…" God, this was going to sound bad. "You've never refused to help me when I need it and…" He sighs. "I know I've been asking a lot of you lately. And I'm sorry. You're right, sometimes you're busy, but…"

He looks up and trails off when he sees Magnus's face. It's as if… Magnus is afraid. "Magnus. What's wrong?" Alec stepped forward, leaning closer. "Hey," he touches Magnus' cheek, and Magnus leans away. Alec's chest starts to hurt. He wants to _fix_ this, whatever this is. "Talk to me," he whispers.

Then he sees it out of the corner of his eye. Before Alec even has time to react, Azazel throws Magnus to the side.

"I thought I told you to get rid of him," Azazel snarls, and suddenly it's all clear. Alec is filled with equal parts anger and relief. Relief at knowing why Magnus was acting so strange, and anger at Azazel holding Magnus hostage for the Angel knows what reason. For hurting Magnus, and scaring him.

"Alec! Don't!" Magnus yells, but Alec has already drawn his bow, remembering Sebastian's words from this morning. _Between the T8 and T9 vertebrae, right below his sternum._

Azazel attacks again, but it doesn't matter; Alec's already lined up the shot. All he needs to do is release it.

Alec has never banished a Greater Demon before. Apparently, they die with all the fanfare of a regular demon.

Magnus makes a noise and scrambles forward, staring at the ashes. Alec remembers the conversation they had a few weeks ago about exactly how expensive this rug is, so Alec forgives Magnus his weird priorities in the face of trauma. He was held captive, after all.

"Are you okay?" Alec says, grabbing his arm.

"Fine," Magnus says after a moment.

"Why did you tell me to stop?"

"I was afraid something terrible would happen. Something that... couldn't be undone," Magnus says, still staring in horror at the remains of Azazel. Alec's heart swelled. That's his Magnus, always trying to protect everyone at the expense of himself. Alec feels guilty for his earlier self-pity. Alec's morning wasn't amazing, but it was relatively normal for shadowhunter bureaucracy. He can't even imagine what Magnus' morning was like.

"Hey, hey," he says, pulling Magnus into a hug. "You're okay. He's gone."

Magnus is stiff and awkward in Alec's arms, probably because they're sitting on the floor. Alec doesn't care about their location, right now. He just needs to know that Magnus is safe. Logically, he knows Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and can take care of himself, but in his heart, he can't help his irrationality. Magnus being held captive terrifies him. Magnus _in danger_ terrifies him. Ever since Valentine's massacre it's been present in the back of his mind, and he can't shake it.

He kisses Magnus neck lightly, and Magnus shivers. Alec smiles against his skin.

"It's okay," Alec whispers, more to reassure himself than to reassure Magnus. "Nothing happened, he can't hurt you. Whatever he told you, he can't do anymore. Okay?"

"Yes," Magnus says "Clearly."

Alec huffs out a laugh and pulls back. "Okay, I know I'm being ridiculous. I'm just…" he rubs his hands up and down Magnus' arms. Magnus still looks like he's in shock. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Okay," Magnus repeats.

"I know, I'm repeating myself," Alec says. The adrenaline was subsiding, and he was starting to feel more and more ridiculous, hands hovering between them as they sat on the floor next to a pile of ashes. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. I can clean this up."

"Okay," Magnus says. He must still be shaken, because he doesn't even make his token protest about Alec cleaning up when Magnus can simply use his magic. Instead, Alec gently guides Magnus to his favorite chair, and pulls out the dustpan from under the sink. Alec works silently, waiting for Magnus to speak up. Sometimes Magnus needs a moment to collect himself. He pretends he's invulnerable so often that he fools himself, occasionally. And he hates to admit that he can be fooled by anything.

As Alec is finishing up, Magnus says, "I suppose you need to report to the Clave that you've killed the demon."

"Yeah," Alec says, turning around. "But I can stay here for awhile if—"

"It's fine," Magnus interrupts. "Go do your job, follow orders, be a good shadowhunter. I'll just… have a drink."

Alec gives him a quick grin. "I think I've been a good enough shadowhunter for right now. The Clave can wait." He steps closer.

Magnus tilts his head slightly. "You really are the surprisingly rebellious one, aren't you?"

"You're the one who told me that I blow up the ground I stand on to make something right," Alec reminds him.

"Ah. Of course. How… poetic of me."

"I thought it was sweet. You were trying to help me when I was hurting." That was decent enough a segue as any. "And now I want to help you." He reaches out his hand, and Magnus catches it, holding it a little too tight. Not that Alec really minds. The contact is comforting.

"That's very sweet of you, Alec," Magnus says. "But I really am fine. I swear. I can take care of myself. I'm a... very capable warlock."

"I know," Alec says. He squeezes Magnus' hand back. Magnus looks startled, which reminds Alec of how shell-shocked Magnus looked last night. Actually, now that Alec is looking at him, he looks a little _too_ similar to how he did last night.

"Magnus, have you slept?"

"Slept?" Magnus says faintly. "Do you, do you want to—"

Alec blushes, letting Magnus' hand go. "No! I mean, if you want, I mean, no, it's the middle of the day and I'm technically working. I was going to suggest you rest. You look like you haven't even changed, and your makeup is the same as yesterday."

"Right. Rest. I'll get right on that."

"Okay." They stare at each other for a moment. "Okay, well, I guess I will go then? Report to the Clave, and all."

"Yes. You should definitely do that."

"Okay." Alec smiles at him. "Hey. You know I love you, right?"

Magnus sputters, and Alec would laugh if he didn't feel so… out of his depth. It's like when they first started dating, still trying to figure each other out. "I, er, I suppose I love you too," Magnus says.

"You suppose, huh?" Alec asks.

"Yes, well," Magnus says, gesturing. It's less fluid than his usual elaborate hand movements. Choppy and strange. If this is what Magnus is like sleep-deprived, no wonder he's usually so insistent on sleeping in. "Why don't I go… sleep."

Alec chuckles. "I'll come by later, okay?"

"Yes, that sounds _delight_ ful," Magnus says.

"Great." Alec leans down and brushes their lips together in a quick goodbye kiss. Magnus brings his fingers up to his lips as if shocked. Alec laughs again. Magnus must be more tired than he previously thought.

He leaves, still smiling.

*****

Alec reports that he's killed Azazel, and the Inquisitor just stares at him for an uncomfortably long time before nodding her head.

"Excellent work, Mr. Lightwood."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Now we can return to the matter at hand—questioning Valentine."

"Yes, well," Alec clears his throat. "If you need me—"

"Actually, Mr. Lightwood," the Inquisitor says. "I have pertinent business with Ms. Morgenstern and… your parabatai."

Inquisitor Herondale, Alec notices, never calls Jace by any last name. Not Mr. Wayland or Mr. Lightwood. Not even Mr. Morgenstern. It highlights how everyone outside Alec's siblings see him: nameless, without a family. A perpetual outsider. Alec's hands tighten behind his back. Their own parents disowned him once they found out Valentine raised him. Alec still hasn't forgiven them for that.

"Okay?" Alec says, once it seems nothing else is forthcoming.

"So you're dismissed," she says. "Please find them and send them in."

Alec remembers what she said about 'dealing' with Jace after Azazel is found. "Inquisitor, about Jace—"

"I said you're dismissed, Mr. Lightwood," the Inquisitor says, raising an eyebrow at him.

Alec reluctantly leaves and calls Jace.

"The Inquisitor wants to see you and Clary."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

Jace grumbles down the line. "We'll be there soon." Which implies he's already with Clary. He doesn't say why, even though Alec doesn't remember sending them out on patrol. Alec doesn't ask. That is unquestionably not his problem. At least it saves him a phone call.

"Right. See you later."

Alec hangs up and contemplates his options. It's only been an hour since he left Magnus. As tempting as it is to return to the loft and curl up next to him in bed, Alec has paperwork to file on Azazel. He should also update the training schedule, because as much as he doesn't like this new shadowhunter, he still needs to accommodate him and give him proper orders.

Alec hates to admit it, but since Valentine's massacre, they've been stretched thin. Sure, the Council reallocated a few shadowhunters to New York. But Alec understands enough about current politics to know that most people view assignment to the New York Institute as a punishment. Certainly, no one has volunteered before.

Alec is finishing up a letter to the London Institute regarding Sebastian's credentials when Duncan walks up.

"Uh, Alec?"

Alec turns. Duncan is holding a tablet in his hands delicately, like he wants it as far away from himself as possible.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, he's just... having some sort of fit. It's kind of freaking me out."

Alec glances at the screen. Valentine is throwing things around and yelling something inaudibly.

"Okay?" Alec says, a little confused. He supposes it is a little disconcerting. For all that he's a mass murderer, Valentine usually acts obnoxiously superior and calm.

Duncan presses a button and turns on the sound.

"—not him! I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn! You have to believe me! We switched bodies! I'm _Magnus_! Get Alexander—"

Alec reaches out and turns it off, furious. It's one thing to be told Valentine's claiming to be Magnus, and another to hear it.

"He's been like that all day."

"I'll deal with it," Alec says, already heading for the elevator.

*****

Alec throws open the door to the cell with quite a bit more force than necessary, but he doesn't particularly care.

"That's _enough_ ," he says, slamming Valentine against the wall. He knows he's playing into Valentine's stupid tricks, but it's difficult not to when he besmirches Magnus for some horrible joke to mess with the Inquisitor's head.

Valentine grabs Alec's shirt.

"Alexander, thank God you're here. You have to listen to me."

"No, _you_ listen to me," Alec says, shaking Valentine slightly. "This sick game of yours is over."

"It's not a game," Valentine says. His face is crumpled, he looks… pathetic. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not Valentine. Azazel switched us with a curse. Unum ad Unum."

Valentine was clearly babbling now. He broke under torture and this half-baked plot is his last ditch effort at some sympathy.

"You're insane," Alec informs him.

Valentine's hand tightens on Alec's arm. "You gave me that omamori charm that I care with me every day. It was after our night in Tokyo."

What. The fuck. Alec immediately pulls away from Valentine, but Valentine won't let go. Alec pushes him away, because what the _fuck_. Coming down here was clearly a mistake.

"We were at the Palace Hotel. Then we kissed on the terrace and then you—" Valentine tries to lean forward. Alec pushes him back against the wall, horrified. How does Valentine know intimate details about their relationship? He was… he was invading their privacy, dirtying one of his favourite memories, turning one of the few good things in Alec's life into some _mind game_.

"Then you—"

"Stop!" Alec says. " _Stop_."

"Took me—"

"How do you know these things?" Alec asks. It's a stupid question, he knows that Valentine will just lie, but he's desperate. This is all so _personal_. Alec hasn't told anyone about their lives like this. He doesn't do that. Magnus must have told someone who has some connection to Valentine, and Alec needs to know _who_.

"Because it's _me_ , Alexander." And by the Angel, Alec hates that. Valentine's penchant for using people's full names is a horrible, twisted echo of the way Magnus talks to him.

"The day of Valentine's massacre, you told me that you loved me. So if you love me, please, please you have to believe me."

Alec finally pulls free from Valentine and holds up his hand. That's… there's no way Magnus told anyone about that. How did Valentine find out? He was already captured. None of this makes sense. Alec feels sick.

"Alexander—" Valentine reaches forward and grabs Alec's hand. Alec flinches, snatching his hand back.

Hoarsely, he says, "Just… stop." He's the one pleading now. And he hates that. Hates that Valentine can do that to him. Hates that he can look at Valentine's desperate face and feel shattered.

He leaves. The muffled, "Alexander!" behind him makes him curl his hands into fists.

*****

Alec exits the elevator and almost runs into Jace. "Jace, we need to talk."

Alec is freaking out, to put it lightly. He shouldn't believe anything Valentine says, but… it's so _un_ believable, Alec can't help think it might be, possibly, _what if it was_ true.

"Yeah, I heard you banished Azazel? Congratulations." Jace is smiling, which is rare for him lately. Alec hates to burst his bubble, but this is more important.

"Yeah. This is gonna sound crazy. I was just with Valentine, and he says that he's Magnus, that Azazel switched them with some kind of... demonic curse."

Unum ad Unum. Alec has never heard of it, but he's not a warlock, or an expert on Greater Demons. Not like Magnus. Or, apparently, Sebastian Verlac.

"What?" Jace looks confused, like he's waiting for the punchline.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but it's just... he knew things that only Magnus could know. Like," Alec lowers his voice. "Intimate details."

Jace gives him the look he gives Izzy whenever she over-shares about her various boyfriends, but then he frowns. "He could have had a warlock steal your memories."

"No, that's not possible. I would have noticed."

"What about Magnus?" Jace asks.

"If I would've noticed, Magnus definitely would have noticed. And probably stopped them."

"Okay, you have a point," Jace says. "But—Alec. This is Valentine. He's always ten steps ahead of us. Planning his next move."

"I know, but—"

Jace lays a comforting hand on Alec's arm, in an eerily similar gesture to Valentine's moments before. "Just trust me. You don't wanna fall for his lies."

Jace is right. He'd know, more than anyone, the lengths that Valentine goes to mess with someone's head. To lie to them, and pretend to be someone else.

But Alec isn't a child, and Valentine isn't pretending to be someone who Alec never really knew.

"Jace, what if he's telling the truth."

"Alec—"

"No, listen to me," Alec says, pulling him out of the way of foot traffic and lowering his voice. "What if there's a chance he's not lying? That it really is Magnus down there."

"He really got to you, huh."

"He said—" _if you love me, you have to believe me_. "He just said some stuff that I can't imagine Valentine even pretending to say."

Jace pats him on the shoulder. "Look. Go see Magnus, yeah? That should help reassure you."

"Or confirm everything." Alec starts walking for the door. It's been a few hours; Magnus has probably woken up from his nap.

"Glad to see you're looking on the bright side," Jace calls after him.

*****

"Hey," Alec says when Magnus opens the door. "Did you get some rest?"

"Ah. Yes," Magnus says. "In fact, I was just on my way out."

"Actually," Alec says, feeling guilty for interrupting Magnus' plans. "Could we talk?"

"Right now?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, sorry, it's… it's really weird, but kind of important."

Magnus stares at him for a minute before smiling. His smile is… a little too wide. But maybe Alec is over-analyzing things.

"Of course," Magnus says. "Why don't I… make you a drink. I do love drinking."

"Uh, sure," Alec says. He leans in for a kiss, but Magnus turns around and starts walking over to his bar. Alec slowly follows him, wrongfooted.

Magnus makes Alec a cocktail and hands it to him, waving him over to the couch.

"Are you sure?" Alec asks dubiously.

"Of course I am," Magnus says, looking imperious as he sits across from him. Alec nods and takes a hesitant sip.

It's incredibly sour. He spits it out.

"Well, that's rude," Magnus says.

"Sorry," Alec says. "I just thought we'd established I'm not really… a fan of… whatever this is."

"Ah. Of course, my mistake. I thought I'd... try it again."

"Yeah, still not really a fan." Alec tried to remember what Magnus gave him, the night he decided to find a liquor that Alec would enjoy. "What about that… uh. Wine?"

"Wine?" Magnus repeats.

"I don't remember what it was called," Alec says.

"Er," Magnus says. "I don't either. I suppose I was too drunk at the time."

"Yeah, maybe," Alec says. That was definitely a long and… interesting evening. Alec sighs and sets his drink down, leaning forward. "Listen, Magnus."

"Yes?" Magnus is stirring his martini, but there's something off about it that Alec can't quite put his finger on.

"So, this is going to sound crazy," Alec says, "but Valentine keeps saying he's… you."

Magnus looks up at him. "Well, clearly he's not," Magnus says.

"He's saying he was switched by some sort of spell. Unum ad Unum. Have you ever heard of it?"

Magnus tilts his head. "Can't say that I have, actually. But honestly, you don't believe him, do you? He's Valentine." He gets up and walks over to Alec, patting him on the chest. Alec reaches up and holds Magnus' hand against him, needing the comfort. Magnus looks surprised, but doesn't move.

"I know, that's what Jace said."

"Did he now?" Magnus' expression changes when Alec mentions Jace. Alec can't define it—like Magnus is feeling too many emotions. Alec supposes that Magnus is once again struggling between 'Jace is an idiot who confirms all of my stereotypes about shadowhunters' and 'he's your parabatai and my former roommate, so I suppose I don't hate him'.

"Yeah. He said it's some scheme of Valentine's, and it probably is. It's just he… knew things. About us."

"What… sort of things?" Magnus looks conflicted. "Wait. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Uh. Yeah." Alec doesn't really want to repeat it, either. It was a horrible and disturbing breach of privacy. "It's just… is it possible that someone stole our memories without us knowing? Is there a spell, or a potion?"

"I'm… sure that must be it," Magnus says. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'll have it taken care of."

"Yeah, okay," Alec says. "If… you're sure."

"You trust me, don't you?" Magnus smiles at Alec. It's the too-wide smile again.

"Yeah," Alec says. "Of course. It's just been… stressful." He sighs, leaning back and pulling on Magnus' arm. Magnus hesitates, but acquiesces after a moment, sitting down next to Alec. Alec is a little disappointed; he wanted Magnus to sit on his lap, but oh well. He can work with that. Alec leans over, putting his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus stills, hands hovering.

"Er," he says.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Magnus says. "Simply took me by surprise." Alec knows that's his fault—he's still learning about how to be more… physical, in their relationship.

Magnus hesitantly lowers his hands to his lap. Alec kind of wants him to wrap his arm around Alec's shoulder, but he won't bring it up. Even if they're trying to work on better communication, that feels too… needy.

Alec closes his eyes. Sometimes it's nice to sit in silence for a moment, just… being with each other. Jace was right, he needs the reassurance.

Any moment now, Magnus is going to run his fingers through Alec's hair, and things will—very briefly—be perfect.

Alec waits.

And waits.

Magnus… doesn't touch him. At all.

Alec opens his eyes, frowning. He looks at Magnus out of the corner of his eye. Magnus is looking across the room, lips pressed together. Alec immediately feels ridiculous. He supposes liking to have his hair stroked is childish and silly, but Magnus has always indulged him before. He didn't realize Magnus apparently hated it.

"Magnus?" he asks.

Magnus glances over. "I don't mean to rush you from this… moment, but I really do have to be going."

"Right," Alec says slowly, sitting up. He feels stupid. "Sorry. Do you have a meeting?"

"Yes, actually. I'm going to see… Dorothea. About her inability to portal."

"Right," Alec says. Magnus gestures at the door, but Alec catches his arm. Because… he's acting odd. Evasive. The same way he acted this morning, but Alec chalked that up to the Greater Demon in his living room. But now, he's still acting odd. He's said "Dorothea" twice now, and.

Magnus calls him "Alexander", and his sister "Isabelle", but he's always made an exception for the people Valentine's traumatized. He never calls Clary or Jace by their full names. And he's never called Dot "Dorothea" since they rescued her.

Magnus is compassionate, and he pays attention to what makes people uncomfortable. He hasn't looked Alec in the eye since he walked in the door. He doesn't know what drink to make him. He won't stroke his hair. He walked away from their kiss.

He's still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Magnus," Alec says.

"Alec," Magnus responds.

Alec looks him directly in the eye. "I love you."

And there it is—right before he smiles, right before he rolls his eyes and says, "You certainly say that a lot,"—there's a moment.

Where Magnus looks disgusted.

Alec is a trained soldier. His short bout with Azazel that morning proves he can react in less than a second.

But Valentine is also a trained soldier. And Alec hesitates, because logically knowing something doesn't stop Valentine from having Magnus' face.

Alec rolls them off the couch, but Valentine gets in the first punch.

"Why couldn't you just drink the damn cocktail," he snaps. With the pretense stripped away, it's heartbreakingly obvious this isn't Magnus. Frankly, Alec should have seen it sooner, but he wanted so hard to believe that it couldn't be true.

Alec flips them, crashing into the coffee table. It shatters, and Valentine scrambles for one of the shards. Alec unglamours his seraph blade, and Valentine snaps out his hand, throwing Alec back into a bookcase. Alec supposes that confirms if Valentine could use Magnus' magic, which Alec realizes he hasn't seen until now. That's why there was a low level of wrongness to all of "Magnus'" actions. Magnus uses magic like breathing, and Alec has become accustomed to it.

Unlike Magnus, it's clear Valentine barely understands what he's doing. He stands up, holding a jagged shard from the former coffee table, and throws out another blast of magic, but it goes wide. Alec runs at him, slamming into his shoulder. He presses his seraph blade against Valentine's throat and tries not to scream internally at the reality of it being Magnus' body.

"If you want to drug me, you should learn to mix a better drink."

"If you hurt me, you hurt him," Valentine says. "It's his body, remember?"

"I think he'll understand," Alec says, before flipping his blade around and knocking the hilt against Valentine's head. He crumples to the ground, and Alec leans over, panting.

Well. Shit.

*****

Alec ties Valentine up and locks him in Magnus' room. He has no idea how to explain this to the Clave. The Inquisitor, at least, doesn't believe that this… soul switching occurred. He needs to convince the Council to bring in another warlock specialist, and it's going to require going over the Inquisitor's head.

He calls Jace as he activates his speed and stamina runes, running as he talks.

"Alec?"

"It's not him," Alec says. "Meet me at Valentine's—Magnus'—meet me by the elevators."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Alec says, before hanging up.

Alec gets back to the Institute in record time. He's about to walk in the door when he gets a notification on his phone. It's an email, an internal memo from the Inquisitor to the Council.

She's requesting an execution for Valentine.

Alec stares at his phone and makes a decision. There's no time to wait and see if the Council will allow this. There's definitely no time to see if they'll listen to what he has to say.

He flags Duncan down.

"Are you still on duty as the security detail to watch Valentine's cell?"

"Yeah?"

Alec held out his hand for Duncan's tablet. "I'm relieving you of duty."

"Um, okay," Duncan says, handing it over. "Why?"

Alec straightens up and stares at him. Duncan backs off, muttering about Lightwood hierarchy. Alec doesn't care. He half-jogs to the elevator where Jace and, surprisingly, Clary, are waiting.

"The Inquisitor's requested an execution," Alec says.

"Can't we tell them that's not Valentine?" Clary asks.

"Think they'll believe us over her?" Jace asks. "Not likely."

"C'mon," Alec says, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jace asks.

"No," Alec says. "But I'm not leaving him in there any longer."

"Hey, uh, wanna fill in the person who isn't a parabatai?" Clary asks. "What exactly are we doing?"

The elevator dings and the doors open. They all walk inside, and Alec gives Clary the tablet with the live feed of Valentine's (now Magnus') cell.

"We have until someone else checks the live feed," he says. The doors close.

"So we're going to—"

"Yes," Alec says.

"Jace is right," Clary says. "This is a bad idea."

"Not as bad as summoning a demon in the Institute."

"Izzy was in trouble! And you went along with it."

"Yeah," Alec says. The doors open again, and Alec has a clear line of sight on Magnus' cell. He's slumped forward, strapped to the chair.

Alec slams the door open for the second time that day. Magnus startles, head whipping around.

"Alexan—"

"Magnus."

The relief on Magnus' face is stark, even if it's technically Valentine's face. He sags back against the chair. "You believe me."

"Yeah," Alec says. Magnus smiles. It's finally the right smile, even if it's the wrong face.

His smile disappears after a half-second. "Alexander," Magnus says, leaning against his restraints. "The Inquisitor, she wants me—well, Valentine—dead. If we don't switch back—"

"I know," Alec says, undoing the manacles on his right arm. "We're getting you out."

Magnus is looking at him with a soft expression. It's so clearly full of love, but Alec has to look away. He feels guilty, but. Magnus is wearing Valentine's face, and Alec can't quite look past that. It's too… it's just too much.

Clary works quickly on Magnus' other arm as Jace watches the door.

"How _do_ we get him out?" Clary asked. "We can't just walk out of the Institute with Valentine, and he can't portal us out like this."

"He can't portal, but he _is_ currently in a shadowhunter's body," Alec says.

"So?" Clary asks.

"Illusion rune," Jace says, in sync with Alec like always.

Magnus, free of his chains, starts rubbing his wrists. "While I definitely appreciate all of your help, whose guise am I supposed to take?"

"Well," Jace says, tilting his head. "Izzy is currently avoiding the Institute because she's pissed at Alec."

"You're not suggesting he disguise himself as Izzy," Clary says.

"Hmm," Magnus says. "Actually, they'll never suspect it. And I've always wanted to try her boots."

The words definitely sounded like Magnus, but it was… odd, to hear them in Valentine's voice.

"Alright, fine," Alec says, not wanting to argue. They didn't have the time for it. He pulls out his stele, and Magnus flinches.

Alec freezes. He knows, intellectually, that they've been "questioning" Valentine for days. But to see the evidence of it on Magnus—even through Valentine's body—kills him, a little.

"It's okay," he says quietly, leaning over. "It'll only hurt a little, I promise."

"It's fine, Alexander," Magnus says, smiling. Even through the mask of Valentine's face, Alec can tell that the smile is fake.

"It's not," Alec says. "But we need to get you out of here."

He draws the rune as fast as possible and doesn't look at Magnus' pained expression. As soon as he finishes, he activates it, and the air ripples. Izzy now stands in front of him.

Or, well. Magnus in Valentine's body wearing a glamour of Izzy.

This has been such a strange day.

"Hey, sis," Jace says, smirking.

Magnus stretches, before looking down at his feet. "I can work with this."

"Right," Alec says. "Let's go, shall we?"

Clary leaves the live feed on the chair in the cell, and they hurry into the elevator.

"Hopefully Izzy hasn't decided to forgive you and come home," Jace says as they ride up to the main hall.

Alec glances over at him. "What happened to looking on the bright side?"

"Just sayin'." The doors ding open.

Despite Jace's worries, they pass through the Institute without incident. Magnus winks at a few passing shadowhunters.

"Do you have to?" Alec mutters at him.

"Are you upset because I'm your boyfriend, or because I look like your sister?"

Alec thinks about it. "Both."

They make it outside before the lockdown alarms start ringing.

"Time to run," Jace says, and they start sprinting.

*****

Alec explains that he's tied up Valentine at Magnus' loft, so they return there without anywhere else to go. Magnus is back to looking like Valentine, since the rune wore off and Alec can only deal with one crisis at a time. He looks around at the destruction of his living room and sighs.

"Sorry about that," Alec says. "When I figured out he wasn't you, I kind of… tackled him."

"Of course you did," Magnus says. "Well, at least you're unharmed."

"So are you. Your… body, I mean. Mostly." Alec rubbed his temple. "This is so weird."

"Trust me, I'm aware."

"I can't believe this morning, I was really talking to—" Alec stops, as he rewinds everything that happened. "Oh, God."

"What?" Magnus asks.

"I kissed Valentine."

Clary sputters. Jace looks torn between laughing and disgust.

"You _kissed_ him?"

"I thought he was you!"

"Wait, so he went along with it?" Jace says.

"No, he just acted kind of surprised, it wasn't like, a very long—I don't need to explain myself to you."

"That's so disturbing," Clary says.

"You thought Jace was your brother," Alec says, leaving the _and you've kissed him_ unspoken. Clary crosses her arms and glares at him, so he's confident the message gets across.

"As amusing and horrifying as this is, we need to focus on the task at hand," Jace says.

"Right," Magnus says, shaking his head slightly. "Undoing the curse should be relatively simple. The problem is, we need a warlock for the final spell. I can't do it, obviously, and Dot's power has weakened ever since Valentine experimented on her. Catarina is our best choice, but last I checked she was out of the country with Madzie."

"We don't have much time," Jace says. "The Clave will be looking for Valentine—you—whoever. It won't be long until they track us here."

"Yes, and with the wards down, we're practically defenseless."

"Wait, your wards are down with you in Valentine's body? All of them?" Clary asks, concerned.

"No, my personal wards are a different sort. They're… more passive, in their neutral state, so people can come and go. The more useful, battle ready mode we'd desire requires activation that I can't do presently."

"Can you teach the spell to someone with magic?" Alec asks.

"Theoretically yes, but they'd need to have a great deal of it." Magnus is looking at Alec curiously. "Why?"

"Valentine can use your magic."

"Why would Valentine even consider helping us?" Clary asks.

"Because he's probably just as uncomfortable stuck in Magnus' body as Magnus is stuck in his," Alec says.

"Well, we don't have any better ideas," Jace says. "Let's go… wake him up."

Valentine is already conscious when they open the door to Magnus' room. He's struggling to free his arms, and he glares at four of them.

"Hello, Valentine," Magnus says, striding into the room. "Enjoying your time as me?"

Valentine snorts. "I could ask you the same," he says.

Magnus narrows his eyes. "Regardless, I doubt you want to stay stuck in... a downworlder's body."

Valentine sneers at him. "At least in this body, I'm a free man."

"You don't look very free from where I'm standing," Clary says.

"Maybe not at this second, Clarissa, but I have magic now," Valentine says. "I can free myself and portal out of here."

"Portals aren't as simple as that," Magnus says. "You can't wish one into existence without any skill."

"Oh, I have the skill," Valentine says. "Dorothea was happy to help out an old friend who's run in with a Greater Demon short-circuited his magic."

Magnus makes a noise and starts forward, but Alec raises his arm and gently holds him back.

"Don't rise to his bait." Valentine rolls his eyes. "Listen, Valentine. Either you help us, or you're stuck in Magnus' body for the foreseeable future," Alec says. "When the Clave finds 'Valentine' hiding in 'your' loft, I doubt they'll be lenient with you. You're headed back to jail no matter what. It just depends on which body you end up in."

Valentine stares at Alec. Alec crosses his arms and looks down at him.

"Fine," Valentine finally spits out. "You have to untie me to do whatever spell or potion, you want, regardless."

"Actually, it's a ritual," Magnus says. "And really, all I need you to do is say the proper incantation and drink. Two things you can do tied up."

"Untie me, or the deal's off," Valentine says.

Alec glances at Jace. Jace tilts his head. "One unarmed warlock who learned everything he knows in a single afternoon, against three armed shadowhunters."

"Okay," Alec agrees. "Untie him."

Jace cuts Valentine free but keeps his blade close. "C'mon. Move."

They head back out into Magnus' front room, where Magnus starts gathering supplies.

"How long is this going to take?" Alec asks. "We're running out of time."

"You know, what you said to Valentine is true," Magnus says. "It's likely even if we switch ourselves back, the Clave will simply think we all colluded to break Valentine out. We're headed back to jail regardless."

"Not if we drag Valentine back ourselves," Alec says. "After that, they can do whatever the hell they want to him."

"I wish I had your faith, Alexander," Magnus says, mixing ingredients. Alec wants to reach out, apologize for everything that's happened, but he can't. Magnus is busy working on the ritual, and. It's still so bizarre, to know that this is his Magnus, underneath the guise of a man Alec hates. Alec glances at the sneering Valentine.

The worst part is, Alec has seen Magnus angry. He's seen him smug and superior. It usually isn't directed at him, but. One of the frustrating things about his attraction to Magnus is that he still finds him painfully attractive even when he's mocking shadowhunters or when they're in the middle of a shouting match.

So Alec finds Valentine-in-Magnus' body attractive. And he sees fractions of Magnus in his expression. But the disgust is new, and so is the way Valentine curls his contempt across Magnus' face. That's… comforting, in a way. It helps prove that this is Valentine wearing Magnus' face.

"Okay," Magnus says, twirling two cups of liquid. "This should be it." He turns to Valentine. "Repeat after me, ' _in earum corpora_ '."

"' _In earum corpora_ '," Valentine says.

"I said repeat _after_ me," Magnus says. He holds out one of the cups.

There's a knock on the door.

"Shit," Alec says, glancing over. "They found us."

The knock becomes a pounding, and the frame cracks. Without Magnus' wards up, the other shadowhunters will be there within minutes.

"Quick, Magnus—"

As Alec turns to look over towards Magnus, Valentine dives at Jace, and the door flies open.

The Inquisitor's guards rush in, and Alec unglamours his bow and steps in front of Magnus. They think he's Valentine, and Alec isn't letting them take him back without a fight.

He gets a shot off, hitting one of them in the leg and downing him, but the other continues forward. Alec drops his bow and grabs his seraph blade, parrying the man's hit.

"He's not Valentine!"

"He's duped you."

There's noise and movement out of the corner of Alec's eye, but he can't let himself be distracted from the man in front of him. He kicks out, pressing back his attack.

"I think of all people, I'd know the difference," Alec says.

The guard rolls his eyes. "You think you're so special, don't you?"

Before Alec can respond, Valentine yells " _Stop!_ Or I'll kill him."

Alec glances over at him and freezes. Valentine has a glowing hand to Jace's throat.

The guard stops too, and the Inquisitor herself walks through the ruined front door. "And why would you do that, Mr. Bane?"

"I'm not Magnus Bane," he says. "I think we both know that."

She stares at him, and Alec realizes that he's only been getting a mild, neutral version of her glare. If her torture methods and request for his execution weren't any indication, the fury on her face spells out the absolute hatred she has for Valentine. "I don't make deals with the devil."

"You chose the wrong person to take hostage," Jace says. "For all she cares, you could slaughter me right now."

"I don't think so. Imogen wouldn't dare slaughter her grandson."

Jace snorts. "You expect after all your lies, anyone is going to believe I'm a _Herondale_?"

"They should, because it's the truth," Valentine says. "Stephan was your father. Caroline was your mother." He looks back at the Inquisitor. "What was it you said to me? Oh yes… 'you've taken my light, your darkness will come'. And well, I couldn't leave it at that, could I? After all, the Clave had already taken so much from me. So I took something in return." He shook Jace's shoulder.

"You have no proof," the Inquisitor says. "This is simply another one of your lies."

"Is it?" he says, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring.

"That's my family ring. Where did you get that?" the Inquisitor asks, staring at it.

"Right off Caroline's hand. So sad, how poor Caroline killed herself while she was nine months pregnant. And they never even found the body of her son. Eaten by werewolves, wasn't he?"

Imogen stares at Valentine. For a moment, Alec felt an odd moment of kinship with this woman who has no respect for downworlders, and who put his sister on trial. The rage and sorrow on her face made it hard to hate her, if only for a brief second.

"What do you want," she finally asks.

"I want my body back," Valentine says. "And then, I'm going to leave."

"I can't allow that," Imogen says.

"Well, you'll have to," Valentine says. "Unless you want me to kill the remnants of your precious son."

Jace growls, but doesn't say anything.

Valentine flung out his other hand and opened a portal in the corner of the apartment. "The cup," he says to Magnus, who reluctantly hands it over. "Well? You first."

Magnus glances at Imogen, and then back at Valentine. Reluctantly, he says, " _Reddite animas nostras_."

" _In earum corpora_ ," Valentine finishes, and they both drink.

Magic swirls around them, lifting their bodies off the ground, and the Inquisitor nods to her remaining guard. Alec automatically shifts to block him, before hesitating and moving away. If this works, then the person he's guarding will be Valentine.

The guard starts forward as Magnus and Valentine collapse to the ground.

Alec glances over at Magnus—Magnus' body, that is.

"Magnus?" he asks.

Magnus groans, holding out his hands in front of him shakily. He looks over at Alec and smiles. Alec sighs in relief. Thank the Angel.

Meanwhile, Valentine stumbles to his feet, running for the portal. But it's Clary, not the guard, who manages to tackle him. Valentine looks shocked, like he forgot Clary was even there.

Alec smirks. He's learned over the last year that a person underestimates Clary Fray at their own peril.

"You've chosen the wrong side, Clarissa," Valentine says. Magnus sits up and closes Valentine's portal, opening a new one. "One day you'll understand."

"This new portal leads back to Valentine's cell," Magnus says.

Clary turns away. "Get him out of here," she says, and the guard yanks him up and walks through.

There's a moment of silence, broken only by the second guard's groan. Alec leans down and helps him pull out the arrow, drawing healing runes apologetically.

"Well," the Inquisitor says finally. And then, disquietingly, she smiles. "Now I know where that bold defiance comes from. You're just like your father."

"Oh," Jace says quietly. And that's... a lot. That's everything, for Jace. To not be defined by Valentine when someone says 'father', and for them to be smiling when they say it. Jace is Alec's brother, but this is something different. Especially after the conditional love from Alec's own parents.

Slowly, the Inquisitor bends and picks up the Herondale ring where Valentine dropped it. "This... belongs to you now. You've had a lot taken away from you, Jace. But that's all over now. This is your birthright. It is… my great honor, to welcome you into our family, and teach you exactly what it means to be a Herondale."

Alec looks away, uncomfortable at intruding on the moment, and accidentally catches Clary's eye. There's a look of such wistfulness and sorrow there, and Alec is caught off guard. He remembers teasing Jace for not telling her or acting on his feelings, but he understands a little better now. To Clary, Jace finding out who he is just… confirms the loss of a brother she thought she could depend on through her grief.

He looks down and helps the guard to his feet. He can't heal everyone.

Speaking of.

He looks over to Magnus, who is getting up and dusting himself off.

"While this is very touching," Magnus says, trailing off and looks meaningfully at the remains of his door. "I have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Of course," the Inquisitor says, distractedly. It's probably the politest she's ever been to Magnus. "Come with me, Jace. I have much to tell you. Clarence," she waves at her guard, and he stands and follows them.

Clary hesitates, before giving Magnus a hug. He receives it with a modicum of fuss.

"I'm glad you're you again," she says. "Though you did look good in Izzy's boots."

"Thank you," he says after a moment, smiling at her.

"Speaking of, I should go… find Izzy," Clary says. "I know she's been avoiding Alec, but she probably wants to know what happened."

"Probably," Alec says.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Clary says, before walking out the door. Magnus waves his hand, and it repairs behind her.

Alec kneels down, and starts picking up shards of glass.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus says, exasperated. And then he crumples on his couch, façade dropping.

Alec looks at the mess of Magnus' apartment, and feels an eerie familiarity with this morning as the silence stretches. But then, he was comfortable, confident he knew what was happening, and he gave "Magnus" his space.

Right now, what neither of them need is _space_.

He drops the shards and walks over to the couch, sitting down next to Magnus and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," Alec says into Magnus' shoulder. "And slammed you into a wall."

"I know," Magnus says, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first," Alec continues.

"Alexand—"

"And I'm just… I'm just so sorry, for everything you had to go through."

"Alexander, I..." Magnus trails off. "It's not your fault, but I can't… forget it. That agony rune made me relive memories I've spent centuries trying to forget."

"Magnus," Alec says softly, pulling away to look Magnus in the eye. "Tell me… how to help you. Tell me what you need. Please."

"I don't know," Magnus says. "This, I guess, for now."

"Okay," Alec says, rubbing a hand up Magnus' back. "Okay." He pulls Magnus close again, and hesitantly brushes his fingers through Magnus' hair. Usually, he's too worried Magnus will get mad at him for messing up whatever carefully coiffed masterpiece he's working with that day. But between Azazel and Valentine and the full day since Magnus has fixed his appearance, Alec figures it's already mostly ruined.

Magnus leans into the touch. "Keep doing that," he says. "It's... soothing."

"Okay," Alec says. He tries not to think about Valentine, and the awkward closeness Alec initiated before knowing it wasn't really Magnus. At least now he knows Magnus likes this too, at least conditionally. "Of course."

"Can you just… stay?"

"Yeah," Alec says softly. "I can do that."


End file.
